super masscre a la tronconneuse
by countess-jezebel
Summary: Delire du jour ... Très ... sanglant...Delire by Moi et moi seul xDIdée de tarée retranscrite sur papier par : Arna a voir : notre illustration bientot


**LE MASSACRE A LA SUPER TRONCONNEUSE**

C'est pas très compliqué comme histoire. D'abord je devrais peut-être présenter les trois filles du massacre. Les super Nanas !

Donc la verte c'est Rebelle, la rose c'est Belle et la bleue c'est Bulle. Rebelle est très bagarre, Belle pense qu'à son brushing et à penser aux manières de vaincre ceux qui l'emmerdent et Bulle est conne, une vraie gamine, un rire de chèvre incinérée et crayonne comme un gosse. Bon là sur la photo elles ont toutes l'air constipées et on peut pas savoir laquelle est la coupable. Oui bon, c'est un jour comme un autre hein, on est d'accord sur ce point, elles buttent Mojo Jojo pour la 9000000000000000 ème fois, elles sont mineurs, elles baisent pas, elles se font la troisième manucure du jour et elle font flamber les boucs de la ferme d'à côté, elles bouffent, elles se brossent les chicos, elles vont se pioter dans le même lit, on se demande pourquoi, elles éteignent la lumière et elles pionsent.

Pendant la nuit, y'en a une qui se lève, elle va jusqu'au placard de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, elles ouvre la porte et elle en sort un objet en acier. Elle s'approche du lit, et certainement pas avec les meilleurs intentions et elle lève l'objet en question : une tronçonneuse.

Elle l'allume en mode silencieux, précaution,mais, pas d'bole, elle a pas fermé les volets et la lumière de la lune se reflète sur la partie argentée de l'arme et va direct dans les yeux des deux autres petites et, ben ouai, ça les réveille, c'est con hein. En voyant la tronçonneuse levée prête à s'abattre sur leur gueule, elles s'envolent vers le plafond et se cogne la gueule dessus et évidement ça les assomme ce qui les fait tomber par terre. L'une tombe devant l'assassin et l'autre sur le lit. Celle qui a atterri devant la tueuse se fait trancher en quatre. Le sang coule partout, la moquette bleue devient rouge, les boyaux serpentent vers la porte, les yeux jouent au yoyo les côtes roulent par terre et la colonne vertébrale se posent entre les jambe de l'assassin. Oui je l'appelle comme ça pour garder un peu de suspens. La deuxième fille file sous le lit et le lève pour le foutre sur la face de la tueuse. Oui je varie un peu. La tueuse défonce le matelas et vole jusqu'à la fille effrayée et lui plante la tronçonneuse dans la jambe pour la faire souffrir à mort. La rotule saute et roule par terre, des bouts de fémur éclatent et le tibia saute pour aller se planter dans le plafond. Elle enlève la tronçonneuse de la jambe et tranche le bras de sa victime. Elle sort une spatule de sa poche et le plante dans l'œil de la fille et lui fait sauter l'œil qui reste pendu grâce à la veine. La fille ne pouvant plus retenir ses cris, gueule. L'assassin lui tire la langue et l'arrache avec ses dents. Elle lui plante son arme dans le ventre et l'intestin grêle de sa victime s'enroule autour de la lame de la tronçonneuse et la bloque. Les cinq dernières secondes de vie de la victime lui permettront de lui foutre un poing magistral dans la gueule pour l'assommer.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir appelé plusieurs fois ses trois filles, le professeur monte dans la chambre et découvre deux de ses filles mortes sur le sol. Evidement la nouvelle couleur de la chambre lui plait pas, jamais content. Il entre dans la chambre, il ferme la porte et derrière lui se tient… l'assassin évidement. Elle fonce vers le professeur Utonium et lui plante la main dans le ventre et en sort ses organes vitaux. Elle prend le cœur et le sert pour l'empêcher de battre. Le professeur meurt par arrêt cardiaque volontaire. Le lendemain, une enquête de police est ouverte à la demande de la directrice de l'école des nanas qui a passé plusieurs coup de fil pour savoir pourquoi elle n'étaient pas venues, tous sans réponses, suspect, donc directrice téléphone police et paf, enquête ouverte. Les corps sont couverts de sang et pour les indices ils ont pas le droit d'être nettoyés donc impossible de savoir quelle fille était l'assassin. Suspens. La suite dans le prochain épisode… nan je déconne, je vais pas vous faire ça. La police prend donc le seul mec qui peut reconnaître les nanas même la gueule défoncée à la tronçonneuse… Mojo Jojo. Il regarde les corps pendants soixante jours. Y'en a un c'est… Belle. L'autre c'est… Rebelle. La police veut nettoyer donc les corps pour vérifier. C'est correct, vous gagnez dix minutes de liberté. Et la nominée est… Bulle ! Mais pourquoi ce serait elle ? L'un de ses ennemis affirme l'avoir vue se faire tabasser la veille, un autre l'a vue éventrer des vaches, un autres l'a vue tenter de ressusciter un mammouth au musé et un autre l'a vue liée à une partouze engendrant des actes masochistes dont seule elle est sortie vivante. Plus tard en janvier 2006 un élève 4ème est venu se plaindre de s'être fait racketter son MP3 I-POD par Bulle dans une station de métro. En 2001, Bulle a été jugée coupable d'avoir participé à certains attentats. Bulle était donc folle, racketteuse et terroriste. Mojo Jojo a affirmé au tribunal l'avoir changé en pingouin chanteur un jour et lui avoir fait subir une soi-disant « cure de désintoxication » où elle était enchaînée dans une salle qui diffusait des chanson des années trente. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait viré barge. Bulle est de nos jours recherchée aux quatre coins de la planète. Elle est devenue chanteuse pour bien se faire repérer et entame son sixième tube pour notre plus grand malheur et fait des tournées internationales où elle peut décapiter ses fans et en bouffer les cadavres. Bonjour la note du psy.

AFFAIRE CLASSEE LE 31 JANVIER 2006


End file.
